Sam & Dean Winchester:The Case of the Missing Toys
by Mander08
Summary: Sam and Dean have kids. Although Deans eldest is a bit of a troublemaker and he likes to blow things up.


Disclaimer: Don't own Dean, Sam or John... I do own the children though.

A/N: Okie ... so I wrote this for my mother for mothers day. So basically it's been sitting on my computer since then.

Rating: Minor profanity and that's about it.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the women of house had all gone shopping for the day, leaving the men to tend to the children. Now any 'normal' father, would just sit on the couch watching TV, getting up every now and then to check in on the kids, but the Winchester men were anything but normal, far from it in fact.

No these men could never sit still, ever, and when they tried to one of the kids would be in there complaining about something the other one had just done. They would never be able to get a moments peace for it was never peaceful in the Winchester house hold.

Because when you have a fifteen year old and two seven year olds running around the house something is bound to happen. Now when you put into effect that you think the Winchesters would raise their kids to be slightly civil and not get into a crap load of trouble, it wouldn't be so bad right? But when that fifteen year old is in his phase of explosives and fire, and those two seven year olds are arguing over who's turn it is to play with some toy. You gonna start something that maybe the adults will get annoyed with… or maybe even join in.

Now seven year olds Madison and Derrick are sitting in the living room playing with their dolls and action figures, when Derrick noticed that one of his figurines are missing. Now it's not exactly his favorite action figure of all times, but he didn't hate it. It was a ninja turtle, the blue one, that he had gotten for his birthday a couple years ago, yeah it was missing an arm… and maybe a leg… or two, but still, it had meaning to him.

"Did you take my blue turtle?" Derrick questioned looking over to Madison, who was rummaging through her dolls looking for something.

"Why would I take you turtle? I'm a girl, I don't play with turtles." She said as she quickly glanced up Derrick and back down at her dolls again. Derrick started getting up when he heard a angry growl come from Madison. "I can't find my princess Barbie."

Ok so, far we have a missing turtle, with a missing arm and no legs, and we have a missing Barbie, that's not in the best of shapes either. SO what are the two kids going to do now? That's right they are gonna go to their dads and or grandfather and complain.

So they walk into the kitchen were the men had finally sat down to relax, Papa Winchester with a cup o' Joe in front of him, Sam with a glass of Pepsi, and Dean also with a cup o' Joe. Derrick and Madison ran over to their designated fathers and both started complaining at the same exact time.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." Papa Winchester spoke loudly over the smaller two's voices. "one at a time. What's going on?"

"My blue turtle is gone."

"And my princess Barbie is gone."

Dean and Sam sighed softly as they looked from their children to each other and then to their father.

"Derrick, buddy. Is that turtle just a … lot … beat up?" Dean picked his youngest son up and seated him on his lap, Derrick only shrugged and Dean could see the tears starting to form in his sons greenish brown eyes. "Where did you last leave it?"

Ok so as Dean and Derrick tried to figure out where the missing turtle could be, Sam was having the same amount of fun with his daughter, whom also was starting to get teary eyed.

"Are you sure you didn't just over look it Sweetie?" Madison had nodded and Sam rubbed his face with his hand. "Where did you last leave it?"

So now both brothers were busy trying to figure this out. They had no clue where these toys could be, they didn't even get how a kid could be so upset over a toy that was broken anyways. And on top of that they were tired as hell, because their wives and mother had decided to get up early and go shopping, waking them up to say goodbye, and when they finally got to sleep their youngest kids had run into their rooms to wake them up.

"Dean, what is you son up to outside?"

Dean looked up at his father and saw him looking out the kitchen window, where he followed his gaze to his eldest son. Dean picked up Derrick and walked over to the sliding door that led to the back yard. He saw his son crouching down and lighting a match and bringing it to something that was set up in front of him.

"Dad, take Derrick for a minute."

Dean passed his son off to his father, opened the sliding door, and walked out side. He stared at his son, who was backing away from the object, which Dean saw as a rocket. And that was when he noticed that there was a green object and … a doll , tied to it.

"JOHNATHON ACE WINCHESTER!" But it was too late, the rocket flew up into the air, taking the turtle with it. Ace smiled happily before turning to his father and letting the smile fade out, once he saw the angered expression that rarely ever crossed his fathers face. "Get your ass over here."

Ace started walking towards his father and cringed when he heard the rocket hit the ground and hearing all the parts of both toys smash apart. At that point everybody else was outside, and Derrick and Madison eye's were wide in horror at the sight of there toys being smashed to pieces. Ace smiled sheepishly at his father as he stood in front of him.

"Hi dad."

"Don't 'hi dad' me. What the hell was that?!"

"A rocket… with toys attached to it." Ace said shrugging.

You know how if a kid does something like this, the parent normally get's outraged and the kid normally ends up in his room for the rest of the week? Yeah well you also remember how I said that the Winchesters were far from normal? I wasn't lying.

"I see that son. But why were Madison's and Derrick's toys on them?"

"Well one, they were crap. Two, I don't like the blue turtle, nor do I like Princess Barbie. Lastly," He looked away from his father and his gaze went to his little brother and his cousin. " they have a crap load of new toys in their room, so I didn't think they would mind."

"Guess they did."

"You're just like your father." Papa Winchester said as he shook his head and walked inside with Derrick and Madison.

"I cant believe you letting him get away with blowing up toys."

"Oh I'm not." He said to Sam, giving him that smirk that normally comes when he's planning something. "You're grounded." He said turning to his Ace. "And not only are you grounded, but you have to buy a new toy for every broken one that Madison and Derrick have."

"What?! That's not fair!" Dean walked over to Sam, who was nodding in agreement, and stopped next to his younger-but-taller brother and turned to face his son.

"But that's just my punishment for you Ace, because you also have to deal with the punishment that Sam gives you too." Sam looked over at Dean, raising an eyebrow, and looked back to Ace, smiling.

"WHAT?! Come on Dad!"

"Because it wasn't just your brothers toy that you blew up, it was also so your cousins. So Sam, name you punishment."

"let's see." Sam's smile grew bigger as he thought of a punishment that any teenager would hate. You have to do the whole tea party thing with Madison for a week and a half." After hearing mumbling coming from Ace, Sam also decided to add, "Oh and did I mention that you have to dress up for the tea party."

"Now pick up the backyard and come inside." Dean said as he and Sam walked inside laughing.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

END

* * *

A/N:) What did ya think? Reviews are Caffeine. 


End file.
